As optical cabling technology continues to improve, bringing higher transmission speeds and better reliability, existing data centers typically must decide whether to upgrade their infrastructures to embrace the newer technology. This involves a cost-benefit analysis to determine whether the benefits to be derived from the upgrade outweigh the costs of the upgrade.
One cost to consider is the extent of the upgrade. An extensive upgrade, such as replacing an entire infrastructure, is likely to be more costly (in equipment costs and installation man-hours) than a less-extensive upgrade, such as swapping out a limited number of components with upgraded components that are able to interface with the existing infrastructure. A data center will typically attempt to reuse existing cabling infrastructure when possible, in order to lessen costs.
Another cost relates to the complexity of each component upgrade. When an upgrade is undertaken, an installer must install the upgraded component so that it interfaces properly with any installed network equipment and intermediate links. This may include matching transmission-speed capabilities, polarity, and/or gender of cables and/or connectors. An increase in the complexity of network equipment, cabling, and connectors may be accompanied by a corresponding increase in the complexity of the installation.
Yet another cost relates to the number of unique parts that must be ordered and installed. This cost is closely related to complexity. An upgrade that requires many unique parts (such as cables and connectors) results in a more complicated Bill of Material (BOM). In turn, an installer must transport and install each of these unique parts. A larger number of unique parts is likely to increase the risk of a part being installed at an incorrect location (e.g. a part installed with a reversed polarity).
Thus, an optical communication connector that assists in reducing the cost of an upgrade and/or that assists in simplifying the upgrade would be desirable.